STOLEN - Ty MacFarlane is Gemma's teacher!
by EnglishRoseKB
Summary: It's a usual boring Monday for Gemma but it all turns in a blink of an eye when she finds her Geography teacher missing and being replaced by 24 year old Mr MacFarlane. Shamefully, Gemma finds herself growing very close to him but little does she know he is falling for her just the same...
1. Meeting Mr MacFarlane

**STOLEN**

My name is Gemma, I am 16 years old and this is my story.

When I first saw him, I never thought it could escalate into what it did. At first, it was just a crush, just a stupid, dreamy crush. But then...it didn't take long for me to realise that he wanted me too.

"Com'on Gem! We'll be late!" My best friend Mandy calls out to me. I made an effort to keep up with her speed walking towards the school gates, "Ok!" I giggle, "Will you relax! We're only later by ten minutes!" Mandy over reacted to easily over the most silliest things like being late for school, I could think of worse trouble. "And it takes another ten minutes to get into the actual school!"

I roll my eyes as she runs ahead of me, reaching the gate effetely. "So? The worse they can do is tell us not to do it again. Jeeze."

"Oh, like you'd know."

"Yeah, I would." I snap back, passing her through the gate. We walk fast into the school grounds and within a few seconds the bell went off and all the pupils in the school ground began rushing into their form classes in huge groups. Mandy raced desperately over to the door of the Geography block, pulling it open for me to walk in. "Thanks." I smiled at her as we both walk through. All our class mates rush into our form room, me and Mandy follow from behind.

Our other two mates, Josh and Max stand outside of the door waiting for us both. "Hey!" I breathe exhaustedly. Josh grins down at me, his long black hair brushing down his face, his eyes a deep green, too intense for my liking. "Why so worn out?" He asks, his grin widening. I giggle nervously. Josh always knew how to make me feel nervous even though I didn't like him in that way. "We got here only ten minutes later and Mandy here decided to sprint our way into the school." I let out a huge gust of breath. Max stands beside Josh, drinking my words in and then bursting out in laughter at Mandy. "Really, Mand'?" Max laughs. I laugh along with him as Josh continues to grin down at me, amused. Mandy scowls at the three of us, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, I can't help it that she got up late! God sake!"

"You gotta admit, Mandy, you do over exaggerate a bit." I comment. She scowls at me and me alone this time, "Whatever." She mutters. Then before the conversation can escalate into anything else our teacher walks out to see what is taking us so long to come in and sit down. "Hello girls? Josh? Max? You coming in?" Mr Husk, our Form Tutor stands by the door, smiling down at the four of us politely. I nod and smile back in response, entering the class room. He nods and me, appreciating my politeness. Josh and Max follow from behind me as Mandy enters with a slump and stroppy walk a few feet behind the three of us.

Sir begins the morning with a lousy Maths quiz which I always hate doing, Maths never has been one of my best strengths in school. He always tells us it is fun and very good for our brains but I'd love to know what planet he is on. But then again, I can understand is enthusiasm on education as he gets paid to talk us into learning. I can't say I blame him. I sit in my chair, on the third row, just doodling in my exercise book. God please let this lesson be over soon, I'm absolute dying for extreme boredom! I'm screaming desperately in my head, hoping for the hours of school today, to just fly by. Mr Husk eventually comes to the end of the quiz and tells us all to pack up for the bell. I let out a appreciative breath and hook my bag over my shoulder.

Josh walks from the front row where he sits and makes his way quickly over to me. His expression seem eager as he approaches me. "Hey, Um I was wondering..." He begins. "Are you free on Wednesday?"

"Um, I don't know yet. Why?"

"Oh, because me, Max and Kayla are all going cinemas to see Maleficent." Kayla was my science partner in my science class, we were quite close mates and Josh and Max met her through me. The idea got my excitement racing, it had made my day. "Oh, ok then! Sounds great! I'll see if I'm not busy. I don't think I am, so hopefully I'll see you there."

"Great." He grins. The bell suddenly goes off and everyone is barging out of the class room all at once. Just by seeming excited myself I have risen Josh's hopes up in being able to go to the Cinemas with him and the others. Part of me felt bad that Mandy apparently wasn't invited which I couldn't imagine why.

Geography, Room G06...one of my worst subjects EVER! Are you kidding me? Monday morning, and I have Geography first? Great lesson to wake up to, not. As I enter the class room the first thing I notice is the my teacher's absence. Mandy is next to me, ranting on about Max who keeps annoying her lately. She's asking me for advice and if I would find it just as annoying, I just continue to agree with everything she is saying when really I'm not listening to a single word. I'm too muffled about where our teacher has got to. The class room is empty, the teacher or T.A or any type of adult in sight to supervise us at all which I noted as quite strange. Maybe our teacher was late.

It took the whole of our class to sit down and settle until our teacher, Miss Carter would arrive...Except Miss Carter didn't arrive. Someone else did. "Hello class! Settle down, please! Settle down!" His hair is long and blonde with tendrils drooping down over his eyes. He holds a seductive smile and is much tanned. He takes wide strides over to his desk...well...Miss Carter's desk. He holds a register paper in his hend with a red pen attached. The whole class immediately shuts up with all their individual conversations, all their attention drawing towards him. I suddenly realise I am staring at him, really staring as all the other girls in the room are. Am I gazing at him?

I glance over at Mandy who seems totally drunk into his presence. He clears his throat and puts the red pen to the register paper. "Ok, I'm Mr MacFarlane. Miss Carter is going to be away for a few weeks so in the mean time I am just covering." Whoa, they chose a hot teacher to JUST cover, didn't they? I give a sigh, unaware of my gazing. I give a quick look around the room; all the girls seem totally, completely into him. Whoa, this is new. "Why is she off sir?" I look over my shoulder, one of the most naughtiest boys in our Form, Dylan is yelling out the question, leaning backwards mid-air in his chair. I glance back up at sir, waiting for his answer. He gives a disapproving expression to Dylan's manners. "Firstly, if you could not shout out..."

"Sorry, Sir." Dylan apologizes. Sir smiles amusingly at him, "That's ok. Miss Carter is off because she was involved in a car accident on Saturday and she is recovering in Hospital." Dylan nods with a appreciative smile. Mr MacFarlane clears his throat once more and begins the register, calling all our names one by one. Once he gets to me, number eight, my heart stops and I can't make out why. I don't seem to realise my own feelings. "Gemma?" He peers over to me, glaring seductively at me. My heart skips a beat and he smiles.

"Here." I finally answer and let a deep breath as he moves onto the second person. I think for a moment, hold on but he looked straight at me as if he knew exactly who I was and I could see the register paper didn't have our photo's printed on it, just our names so how did he know which one of us was Gemma Toombs? My stomach flips. Once he comes to the end of the register he begins to set us our work for the lesson. He explains how we are expected to title all the countries on this sheet of this map and colour it in our own choose of colours. He begins describing all the different countries we can guess from and place them where we think they are on the map.

He shoots threw a list of countries as examples and when he reaches Australia he says it with so much care, each syllable of the name pronounced so nicely as if he's got all the time in the world to talk about it. He doesn't give me a second look which I am deeply grateful for as I am fully aware of my heart stopping if he does. How can I cope with him teaching me for the next few weeks? I won't be able to take anything in except for his hot looks. He lets us begin and starts giving out the sheet with the map on it. He passes me and slips the sheet into me hand carefully, shooting me a soft smile, his eyes bright blue. I find myself staring up at him, making him freeze there for a second. I immediately snap out of it and look down at the work sheet he has slipped into my hand. He soon walks onwards, carrying on passing the other sheets to everyone else in the class.

It doesn't take me long to finish the work, I feel an expert at this today when usually I end up sleeping throughout the entire lesson. Once the lesson is over and the bell has gone I find my work done and completed. I glance around the room, examining everyone else's work, comparing it to my own. Is mine good enough? I smile down at my finished work proudly and stand up to pack all my stuff up. Everyone walks out in a rush to get to our next lesson which is English. Mandy lingers by the class room door waiting for me. I ignore her in the mean time as I slowly walk over to Mr MacFarlane's desk, well again, Miss Carter's desk. He looks up at me as he sits there marking a load of other class's exams.

"Yes, Gemma?" I hold my work out to him and in a swift movement he takes it from me, "Thank you, Gemma. I will be sure to mark this." His words send shivers down my spine. I smile shyly at him, glancing down at my knotted fingers. "Thanks sir." I turn shakily and walk towards the classroom door where Mandy stands waiting for me, her arms crossed over her chest. "God, take your time why don't you!?" She scowls. I glance over my shoulder at Mr MacFarlane, I can feel his eyes on my back and I am right. He sits at Miss Carter's desk, his eyes drinking me in. Mandy walks out into the corridor, letting me out of the classroom. "Sorry." I apologise. Part of me isn't sorry at all. She's just arrogant.

"Oh my god. Did you see how fit he was!" Mandy begins clapping excitedly, grinning at me like a puppy. I feel my insides twist in embarrassment, I hope she doesn't notice. "Yeah, I know." I murmur. I don't want to exaggerate as she does, she might start thinking I have a crush...which is kinda true.

For the rest of the day the hours flew by as I would hope. As I began to pack up at the end of my last lesson, which was Art. When the bell went me and Mandy rushed out in hurry, desperate to get home and out of this building of hell but as I was just about to exit the school gates after Mandy, Mr MacFarlane stood there. I no. I suddenly stopped to a halt, he stood leaning against the gate, smiling down at me. His eyes was drinking me in slowly. "Well, hello Gemma. I marked your work earlier..." Wow, that voice. "...I have to say, it was brilliant! Geography must be one of your strengths." I suddenly lost the ability to speak, Mandy stood outside of the gates, waiting for me to hurry up, bouncing on her tip toes impatiently. "Oh, err...thanks Sir. I didn't think I was very good at it really."

"No way, it was outstanding. Well done, Gemma. I'll see you again tomorrow."

"See ya, Sir..." I murmur with a soft smile. I quickly pass him before I faint and Mandy squeals in excitement, "O, M, G! You are kidding!"

"What?"

"You so like him!" Oh no...

"No way! I hate him!" I yell as we walk down the road away from the school building. "Right, coz that is why you like at him as if you're about to faint." I feel my stomach turn over at his description of my behaviour around him, "What? No!"

"Oh, yes! You so fancy him! God...I don't blame ya."

"I don't fancy him...and anyway, you can't take your eyes off him."

"God...do ya blame me? God, he's fit! He must be like twenty something to be so good looking." She chimes.

"Yeah...charming." I mutter, rolling my eyes at her.

When I got home I headed up straight to my room, aware of all the course work and homework I had to get done for tomorrow. Jeeze, how did all my teachers expect me to get all this done in just one night? It seemed impossible! That's when I noticed it...Mr MacFarlane, he didn't set us any work to go home with. No course work, tasks, homework...nothing! Wow, that was great but all the same, very weird! I shook my head, dismissing the thought. He's just a cover teacher, maybe he's not allowed or doesn't need to, maybe it's just Miss Carter's job to set us any kind of work. I forgot about it and turned to the number of papers spreaded out on my bed. What to do. Art coursework...Maths homework, English home essay? God, there was loads! I exhaled deeply, wiping my forehead as I let my school bag drop to the floor beside my bed. Right, better get started.

"Gemma! Dinner, darling!" My mum called from downstairs. I suppose I need to eat before I can make a start on any of it. I made my way downstairs and into the dining room where Mum and Dad waited. "Hey, darling! Sorry, dinner was a bit late." I smiled over at Mum, "That's ok." Dad set his newspaper down on the table beside his plate at shot me a curious eye, "So, anything happen at school? Learnt anything new?" I sit down and pick up my folk to make a start on my food, giving my day some thought. Should I tell them about Mr MacFarlane. Considering everything else I did today seems pretty boring and the usual I decide to tell them, "Well, we've got this cover teacher, covering for Miss Carter in Geography for the next few weeks."

"Really?" Dad said, chewing his fish as I made a start on cutting mine. Mum smiled as she swallowed the first bit of her fish down, "What is he like? Is he good at teaching all of you?" I shrugged, "He's alright. He was really pleased with my work today, surprisingly." Dad glanced at me in surprise then, "Geography?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I hate Geography and the work I did today was apparently... 'Outstanding'" I impressioned of Mr MacFarlane's own words. "Well, that's brilliant, Gemma! Well done! I'm so proud of you!" Mum exclaimed, giving a little clap with her hands. I smiled shyly over to her, "Thanks." Dad smiled proudly, "Me too. Well done, Gem."

"Mum?" I ask.

"Yes, darling?"

"I was wondering...Josh at school today, asked me if I could go to the cinemas on Saturday with him, Max and Kayla."

Mum swallowed another bit of her fish down and glanced across the table to Dad, silently requesting his permission. He gave it some carefully thought, looking down at his half empty plate. "Yes, I suppose that's ok. As long as all your school work is done."

I nod, "Yes. I promise."

"Well then, of course." He answers with a fair smile along with Mum. I smile at the both of them in response. Josh will be pleased.

When we all finished dinner Mum begun the washing up as Dad went back to reading his paper and I dashed back upstairs to get started on all my school work I had to get finished by tomorrow. Thankfully, I flew through all the work easily, knowing exactly what I was doing and knowing all my keywords for the English essay, especially, hopefully Miss Charles, my English teacher gives me a good grade for this essay. I don't work on this work for nothing!

The next morning, I woke up incredibly lousy. I glance across my bedroom, searching for my school bag, I can see my school work I finished last night is all ready and in my school bag. Thank god I remembered to put it in. I get up quickly, cleaned, dressed and supply my lip gloss. I give a hurried sigh and pick my bag up, ready to get going. Mum and Dad are downstairs together, in the front room watching the news. I quietly poke my head threw the door and say a soft goodbye, they both smile in response and wave, "See you later on tonight, darling!" Mum gets up and gives me a tight hug. Dad turns back to watching the news on the TV. I sigh and walk out, locking the front door from behind me.

I catch the bus after a three minute wait and meet Mandy once I arrive at the school. Once I am off the bus I spot Mandy leaning against the corner of the bank just before the turning of the School building. "Hey!" She smiles and gives me a hug. "Hey..." I yawn, tired. "Whoa, you sound naked." I nod, agreeing. "Yep. Very."

"Did you go to bed late, last night?"

I shake my head, "No, I went about ten, I was working hard on my coursework, I think it must of knocked it out of me." I give another yawn, covering my mouth, my eyes drawling. Mandy gives a amused laugh, "I only got through two pieces of mine, got another three to go."

"You should have made sure it was ALL completely, Mandy! Now you've probably got another load to be handed today."

"Oh...what the hell. It's ok, I'll get it done."

"Yeah, you say that..." I mumble, rubbing my eyes. "You look completely out of it Gem! You sure you're JUST tired?" I nod, "Yeah. I just worked so hard last night on all that work."

"You don't take a break..." She grins.

"You don't STOP taking a break." I snap back at hair, irritated. She groans and scowls at me in response. "Whatever." She mutters.

As usual we make our way into Form and then rush to Maths for our first lesson of the day. It then struck me halfway through Maths that I have Geography today, third lesson after break. Oh no, Mr MacFarlane. I am convinced I will soon faint one done, one way or another. Mandy sits next to me in Maths on the second row from the front, she gives me a painful nudge in the elbow and look at her in response. She gestures her forehead up to the classroom clock. I glance up at it, oh great...five minutes of adding decimals to go. Kill me now...

Once the lesson is over I pack up in a hurry, desperate to get out of my most hated subject in the world. You're obviously gonna hate what you're not good at in life and Maths is one of mine! Mandy follows me out and we walk down the Maths corridor to Joshua's and Max's Maths class to wait for them. They finally come out and join us for break. The four of us hang out round the outside of the canteen, round the back, leaning against the brick wall, and Josh and Max laying on the grass opposite me and Mandy. Josh sits leaned up on his elbow, chatting about the cinemas on Saturday. "Oh, that reminds me, Gemma...Are you allowed to come?" I then grin at his question, "Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you, yes I'm allowed to come as long as all my work is done."

"So that's a yes?" Max asks, leaning up on his elbows as Josh is. Mandy glances at us all in confusion. I nod, "Yes, definitely."

"Wait a minute? Why wasn't I invited!?" Mandy exclaims, horrified. "You didn't tell me about this!" I bite my lip in regret and look away from her mad expression. Max sighs and looks at her straight in the eye, "Because maybe we didn't want you to come." He shrugs. Wow, that's hurtful. Josh's eyes narrow over to me; I shrug in and mouth 'I dunno' in response. He smiles and watches Mandy's reaction. Max purses his lips into a thin line, watching her. She picks up her bag and turns away in a strop, "Fine. I won't be where I'm not wanted, thank you." She shouts back at us, walking around the corner of the canteen building. I give out a heavy breath, "There was no need to be like that." I look down at Max. He just gives a thoughtless shrug, "So? She's like it with all of us!"

"It doesn't matter! You can't be like that!" I yell back, leaving the two of them alone, laying together on the grass. Once I walk back onto the main school grounds I hear the bell go. Oh, crap...Geography. I rush over into the Geography block, desperate to get in and sit down before I consider fainting. Once I'm the classroom, I'm the first one in and there he sits at Miss Carter's desk...Mr MacFarlane. His hair blonde, his eyes bright blue, skin tanned and most importantly that seductive smile. He glances over at me, his eyes meeting mine. He smiles seductively as always. "Hello, Gemma. How are you today?"

"Great." I smile, turning to find my seat.

"Um, Gemma. Could you come here a second?" He asks, his voice almost a slight whisper. I set my bag down beside my desk and walk over to him at Miss Carter's desk. His eyes never leave me, drinking me in as I approach him. "Yes, Sir?" I swallow, my finger knotting in front of me, nervously. He sighs and rubs the nape of his neck. "I was wondering about calling your parents tonight...tell them how well you seem to be doing in Geography. Maybe I could give you extra classes."

"What? But I'm rubbish at Geography."

He shakes his head with a grin, "I'm afraid you're wrong Miss Toombs...it's a strength of yours."

"Really? You sure?"

"Oh yes..." He murmurs and takes my knotted fingers, running his fingers over my knuckles. My breath hitches, "Sir..." I begin. He suddenly snaps back into reality, noticing everyone coming into the classroom. He pulls away from me and gestures for me to sit down. Whoa, that was weird. What the hell was that all about? He doesn't mess about and getting us all started on the work. Today's task is to name all different types of animals in Australia and label the right ones with the right names. I only got two wrong which was not so bad. Mr MacFarlane came over to me to correct it as he passed my desk. "Here, Gemma..." He takes my pen swiftly out of my hand and swaps two of my answers around, correcting me. "Now, that's right." He whispers in my ear, his breath hitting my neck. I bite my lip nervously. He sneakily brushes my hair behind my ear. I breathe deeply and look up at him in confusion. He smiles down at me, his face only inches from mine. He finally pulls away, considering everyone else in the classroom might notice.

Notice what I don't know...is he trying to tell me something here?

When the class is over and everyone makes their way out of the classroom, as usual Mandy waits for me by the door as I pack up. We both exit the class room and I glance over my shoulder, remembering to wave goodbye to Sir. He smiles at me in response, waving.

"Gemma? Gemma, darling?" My mum is waving her hand in front of my face, trying to gain my attention. I suddenly snap out of it, looking up at her, "Sorry, what?" I blink. "You ok, darling?" She asks. "Yeah, just tired. Got load of homework to get done." I mumble, rubbing my eyes tiredly. She holds her hand out for the next plate. We are both in the kitchen washing up after dinner, we've just had shepherds' pie and Dad has walked back into the front room to catch up with his Football on the TV. "You look tired..." She agrees as she scrubs the second plate I have handed her. "Yep." I mutter, spraying the kitchen counter with Mr Muscle kitchen cleaner spray.

"It's ok, darling. I'll do that later."She reassures me but I ignore her, carrying on. "No, it will make me feel better." She gives up and let's me get on with it. "Very well." She sighs, turning back to the dish that she is currently scrubbing in the sink. I head back up to my room once Mum and I have finished and I make a start on my second lot of coursework I was handed today. Jeeze, can my life get any more harder? Mind you, there is worse.

Wednesday, May 17th.

4:00pm. After school Geography classes with Mr MacFarlane. He had rung up my parents, telling them how well I was doing in Geography. Dad was so proud of me and Mr MacFarlane had to reassure him that I would get set extra work. Great, not. Mr MacFarlane told me about how he had politely corrected me in class the yesterday, switching my answers around on the different types of animals' sheet. "Sir?"

"Yes?" He glances up at me through his long lashes, his blonde tendrils drooping over his eyes. "Why did you do that yesterday?"

"Do what?" He smiled seductively.

"When you corrected me, you brushed my hair behind my ear."

"Oh." He whispered, looking down at the extra work he was currently talking to me about. "I just like your hair like that. That's all." He whispered, smiling at me. He reached out and did it again, tucking it behind my ear. He lowered his hand down to my jaw, his finger types slowly brushing along my skin until they reached my chin, "And this..." He whispered, brushing his thumb along my bottom lip. "You don't need lip gloss, Gemma. You're naturally beautiful." My breath hitched at his touch. He's not pulling away. Please, before I collapse. He swallowed and leaned forward, never taking his eyes off me. His fingers lowered to my neck, savouring my skin, my scent. I sighed. He noticed, his eyes narrowing. His face becomes only inches from mine.

Suddenly a student bursts into the room, he quickly pulls away from me, his hand retreating back into his lap. "Sir!?" The student exclaimed in emergency. "Yes, Scarlette?"

"I can't make this work out..." She began explaining her problem, going on and on about some other issue with another teacher along with it and he began to explain to her and instructed her how to work around her problem. She nodded with a infectious smile, taking all his information in carefully. "Thank you, sir. Thanks for your help." He smiled. "That's ok. Any time." With that she ran quickly out of the class room, in a hurry to finish her course work. I look back at him, my mind completely baffled with confusion. He peered over at me and reached out for me again, twirling my hair around his finger tip. "That was close." He whispered. I breathed shakily, "Yeah." I agreed automatically. What the hell are you doing Gemma!? This is wrong?

He looked at me then, his eyes drinking into me as they always do. "Um, I better get going." I snap out of it, gathering my things, turning away from his touch. He seemed broken by my rejection. Although I hated doing it myself. I hated turning away from him. He knew I had to go so he let me gather my things and stand from my chair. He walked over to the class room door, blocking me in before I can get out. "Well, I'll see you next time Gemma." He murmurs leaning down and quickly kissing me on the forehead. I gasp at the contact of his lips on my skin. He immediately notices and looks at me straight in the eyes. I'm asking him for the real thing, the questioned portrayed in my eyes. He slowly leans down, his breath hitting my lips. My breath hitches. His lips catch mine, possessing me. I breathe into his mouth, shocked. He deepens the kiss, claiming my lips. His fingers trail down to my waist. I suddenly pull away, shocked. "I'm sorry. I can't believe that..."

"No, I'm sorry." He interrupts, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Um...Can I go now?" I ask, really shaken. He nods nervously, letting me out of the room, holding the door open. He suddenly grabs my arm, I glance over my shoulder, looking up at him. "You won't say anything? Will you?" I shake my head, "No." I whisper.


	2. Falling too deep

After that, I ran home. I just ran, as fast as I could. I didn't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. I had just kissed my teacher for god sake! How wrong could it get? I should be ashamed of myself. I want to talk to someone, anyone but as if I can tell someone I've kissed my teacher! He can chucked in Jail...the key thrown away! I'd become the biggest gossip around school! My friends would probably hate me for being so disgusting. I'm 16 for heaven sakes, I should be falling for a boy my own age...not some teacher, some adult! My brain...it was battling with my heart...what was I meant to do?

I rushed in through the front door, determined for my Mum or Dad not to see my panicked expression. Mum and Dad were luckily sitting in the front room, watching telly. Well, at least Dad was. Mum was next to him on the sofa, talking on the phone about something to do with her Job that she had to do tomorrow. Neither of them noticed my clattering as I entered through the front door. I hurried upstairs and locked my bedroom door, backing up against it, collapsing to the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging myself. What have I done? More like, what has HE done!? Maybe I should call Mandy, tell her maybe...no. She's too mouthy, she's bound to say something. I could call Josh, but then again I know how he feels towards me and he'll go mad. I shook the entire thought of it off, forgot everything about it. I may have a crush on my Geography cover teacher but I never thought he'd kiss me...that he would feel the same. This is wrong and I have to stop it from escalating. My parents will find out, they will go ballistic! But then the other half of me says I want this to escalate, that I don't care, that I...I love him? No, this is so wrong.

_I sitting in a classroom..._

_Just me, only me..._

_I know this room...the smell..._

_He enters the room, his eyes catching mine..._

_He knows me and I him..._

_It can't be like this...but I can't take control..._

_I'm trapped, he's got me where he wants me..._

_His hand reaches out for me..._

_He's coming closer to me...I am stuck in this chair..._

_My muscles are incapable of moving...I can't run!_

_I want to be here with him but my brain tells me I can't..._

_He hand touches my shoulder...gliding down my arm..._

_Please...please don't touch me...I can't think..._

_I can smell his sweet scent on him...it only makes me want him more..._

_His lips are at my ear, his breath hitting my neck..._

_The hairs on my skin stand...please leave me..._

_"Shh..." He calms me, his words hushing my thoughts..._

_No, no, no, no, NO!_

"Argh!" I gasp, sitting up in bed. Just a dream...it was just a dream. I glance over to my clock, sitting on the bed side table. 3:38 am. My window is wide open, did I open it last night? I must have. A huge rush of cold air is blowing into my room, making the hairs on my skin stand up. The curtains are blowing wildly, mid-air. I sigh and stand up from the bed and walk over to shut it close. The curtains finally lower and the cold in my room lingers for a few minutes. I wrap my arms around my body, hugging myself, rubbing my arms hurriedly...so cold...so cold. I should get back to sleep, I will be naked tomorrow but half of me is now too scared to drift off into another deep nightmare. Instead I quietly tip toe downstairs to get a cup of water from the kitchen. The house is dead quiet as I hope. When I reach the kitchen and turn the light off I arm startled by a tall dark figure standing at the kitchen counter by the microwave, his back turned to me. I let out a startled gasp and immediately cover my mouth, realising it must be Dad. He turns in shock, his hand on his stomach, "Oh my god, Gem. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I could say the same to you!" I exclaim quietly, aware Mum must be fast asleep upstairs.

Dad let's out a relieved breath, wiping his forehead, "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I had a nightmare and wanted to get a glass of water." I say softly, walking over to the kitchen counter beside him, reaching out for a glass from the sink and turning the tap on. "Well, just remember your mother is upstairs."

"Yes, I was already considering that. Why are you down here?"

"None of your concern. Now go to bed, Gem." He whispers, turning away from me and drinking down a cup of tea he has previously made. "I'm your daughter...that makes it my concern."

"I couldn't sleep and I felt sick, ok? Now bed!" He speaks a little louder, pointing to the kitchen door. I sigh and take my glass of water with me, turning the tap off. "Fine."

Wednesday, I sit in the canteen for my lunch. I got chips and beans with Mandy and Josh. Max left early, he had only bought a sandwich, he said he wasn't very hungry but I was sure he was lying to get out of the canteen. Mandy had shot him a dirty look as he left. Josh and I laughed as the two of them started bickering like an old married couple. "You and him suite." Josh nudges her in the shoulder once he is gone. I roll my eyes at him, "You think everyone suites, Josh." He glares across the table at me, grinning deviously. "Yes, maybe you and I will be the same one day."

"Yeah...you wish."

"Yeah, I do."

Again, I roll my eyes at him, setting my head in my hands. Typical Josh, being him. As I look up from Mandy and Josh to glance around the canteen for a moment I catch a glimpse of someone. Oh no. Mr MacFarlane. He walks through the crowd of people trying to get their food from the cafeteria counter. As he walks passed me, he glances in my directed, his eyes meeting mine. Oh god. He gives me a wary smile, his eyes studying me carefully. Once he has passed me and he is out of the canteen I let out a relieved breath. "You ok?" Josh asks. I nod, my fingers all knotted. "Y-yeah..." I stammer. "I-I...F-fine."

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Gem." Mandy shoots me a worried look, finishing her food. I push my plate away. "I'm fine." I repeat with a forced smile. "You don't look fine." Josh says, reaching out for my knotted fingers. I pull away from him, avoiding his touch. "I'm fine! Really!" I exclaim in anger, standing up from the table and walking away. "Gemma!? Gemma! Wait!" Mandy yells after me. My inside twist and turn. Their gonna feel suspicious, I shouldn't have lashed out like that, I have to stay calm! Act cool, Gemma! Go with the flow. But then, I have forgotten. I have my Geography after school classes to still attend to, especially tonight. Great! How can I deal with this? It's all too weird! I am out of the canteen building, stomping through a huge crowd who are rushing over to see some fight that is going on. Suddenly Max run up to me, setting his hand on my shoulder. I gasp at his sudden appearance.

"Wh-?" I begin. "Hey, Gem!" He smiles.

"Where did you come from?"

"I've just been doing extra homework." He murmurs, Max is so bad at lying. I give him a 'tell me where you really were' sort of expression. He sighs and glances to his left and right, checking for anyone who might be listening in. "Ok, I've actually been hiding round the back of the school...practising."

"Practising? Practising what?"

"My speech to ask Mandy out..." He whispers, his head hanging in shame. I let out a amused laugh, "You're joking!?" I double check, making sure he isn't trying to have a laugh with me. "No. For real." He keeps his voice low, his eyes on the ground, afraid to look me in the eye. I set my hand on his shoulder, "Hey. Max. Don't be ashamed. It's a great idea." I reassure him. His eyes look up from the ground to meet mine then, the corners of his lips curling up. "Really?" I nod, "Really."

"Where is she and Josh anyway?"

"Oh, in the canteen." I remove my hand from his shoulder, stepping back. "You best go and ask her now."

"You think?"

"Max, if you don't do it now, you'll never get the chance. Trust me and go!"

"Ok." I breaths nervously, straightening himself up. As he begins to walk, I gently grab his arm, "Oh, by the way. When did you decide you liked her that way? I thought you hated each other."

"I thought it seemed obvious to you and Josh. You were both constantly teasing us anyway."

"I know, but...we were joking. We didn't actually think that..." I trail off. He laughs, "Well, now you know!" He grins. "I best go ask her." He pulls away from me, walking towards the canteen. "See ya in class!" He yells back over to me. I wave goodbye to him, "Yeah. See you then!"

After school, extra Geography classes. Oh no.

I push the class room door open, battling to prepare myself to see him. He's not in the class room, but I step in anyway, shutting the door from behind me and walking over to Miss Carter's desk. I glance at all the paper work he's been previously marking passed the few days. I notice that he has set aside my extra Geography class work next to it, in a separate pile. I quickly read a couple of lines of the work he has set me for today. The work seems very interesting and quite fun, not boring as my other teachers would have prepared it. Then suddenly I hear cool breath hot my skin, making the hairs on my neck stand up, just like in my nightmare last night. "Want to help?" A soft voice whispers in my ear. I gasp and quickly turn around. Mr MacFarlane stands from behind me, his hands hanging at his side, his face young and tanned skin as usual. I struggle to search for words. "Uh...what?" I manage. He chuckles, walking around me to reach his desk. "Want to help me with the paper work?" He repeats his question, standing at his desk, his eyes set on all his paper work. "Ok then." I whisper for some unknown reason, as if I should be worried someone can hear us. He looks at me then, noticing my unnecessary whispering as do I. His eyes make my insides shake, I quickly look away from him. "You didn't tell anyone did you?" I hear him ask softly. I know what he's talking about, shamefully. I shake my head slowly, still looking away from him.

I hear him sigh and step away from his desk, stepping closer to me. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"How old are you?" I ask, ignoring his explanation. A moments passes before he finally answers, "Twenty-four." he murmurs. I nod, swallowing hard. "Ok." He studies me carefully and finally I look up, meeting his eyes. "Neither could I." I whisper. He gives me a confused look, "You couldn't what?"

"I couldn't help myself either."

His lips part then, trying to portray his words but nothing comes. What am I saying? I can't do this! No, this is wrong! He breaths, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just...I saw you and I..." His words fail him, his eyes meeting mine again. I think for a moment. Is this what I want? I don't know what I want anymore. "Can you do that again?" I ask, looking down at my now knotted, shaking fingers, shying away. He looks at me confused for a moment, unsure of what I mean by saying that. "Kiss me." He looks down at me for a long moment then, I know he wants to. He inhales calmly, pursing his lips. He slowly reaches out for me, running his thumb along my cheek. He steps closer to me, closing the distance between our bodies. His breath hits my lips as he draws his face closer to mine. My breathing becomes heavy as his lips come closer to mine. Then suddenly his lips catch mine. The kiss is soft, sweet and addictive. I kiss back, his lips working on mine, my hands hanging at my side. I find myself wanting more, my body intense, my stomach flipping over and over. My hands reach up to his hair, clinging him to me. I gasp against his lips as he deepens the kiss. His hands fall to my waist, pulling me against him. I breathe against his lips and eventually pull away. "Um...I should help you with that paper work." I say softly, glancing at the classroom door. He smiles happily down at me, slowly retreating his hands away from my waist. He brushing the back of his hand along my cheek, trailing from my eye to my chin.

"Yeah." He agrees. I sigh and pull away form his touch, letting him snapback into reality. "Yes, right paper work." He says, sounding cool and natural. He hands me a pile of sheets. "You can mark those" He smiles at me as I take them. I smile in response, his eyes drinking me in as ever. I choose a chair to sit in and begin to mark. Before my pen touches the paper, I feel his hand suddenly clasp around my wrist. He pulls my pen out of my hand and hands me a red instead. "School policy." He whispers in my ear, brushing my hear behind it as he does. I bite my lip nervously.


	3. The truth hurts

"Yeah...sorry." I murmur under my breath, a little flustered by his scent. I literally feel like he's going to make me faint. "How can I tell if the answers are right or not?"

"Use this answer sheet; it has every answer to every question." He hands me it with a soft smile. It didn't take long for me to mark my pile of the essay papers. Once I had finished I heard Mr MacFarlane stand up with a huge sudden, in utter panic. "What?" I ask. He's standing there, just staring at the clock. THE CLOCK! "Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Gemma!" I'm late home! Mum and Dad are going to kill me! I suddenly stand up in hurry and grab my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I've gotta run, I'm so late!"

"Gemma, wait." He grabs my arm just as I pass him to reach the door. I glance up at him, still for a moment. "This has to stay between us." He whispers. I nod, "Yes, yes, I promise."

"Go." He encourages me, letting go of my arm. I rush all the way home, forgetting about taking the bus. Mum and Dad are going to kill me! What do I say!? What excuse can I make up!? I tip toe as quietly as I can through the front door, in hope of not to be noticed. I listen out for Mum and Dad and I can hear yelling come in from the dining room. They are arguing? Why? "You bastard!" I hear a crash sound from in the kitchen which makes me run in, worried if anyone is hurt. "Mum! What's going on!?" My mum is standing in the middle of the dining room with a plate held up in mid-air ready to through at Dad. Dad is cowing against the wall, covering his face as she is preparing herself to through it at him.

"Go on, tell her!" My mum shouts at him.

"Tell me what?" I ask, buried in utter confusion My Dad's eyes meet mine then, scared as hell. "I can't..." He murmurs. "What's going on?" I ask again. "Your bastard of a father is having an affair!" My mum yells at me and then aims the plate at him. He crouches down to the floor and the plate smashes against the wall just above his head before smashing into a million pieces over his hunched back. "Mum, stop it!" I yell, rushing over to her and taking her second chosen plate from her hand. "Just stop! Calm down! Please!"

"Calm down!? Calm down!?" She exclaims at me, pointing at Dad, "Your father has been shagging another women and your asking me to 'calm down!?'" I sigh and step over to him, "Is it true?" I ask him as he keep his eyes glued to the ground. "Go on!" My mum encourages him to speak up. "Mum! Shut up!" I look over to her. She groans and storms into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. "Dad?" He looks up at me then. "I'm sorry..." Then that's it. I grab a plate and throw it at him myself, this time at hits him on the back, falling to the floor and smashing to tiny little pieces. I turn on my heels and run upstairs to my room. How did this happen? When did this happen? Then I remember...

_**~FLASKBACK~**_

"_Yes, I was already considering that...Why are you down here?"_

"_None of your concern! Now go to bed, Gem." _

That's it! He had come home late last night from seeing another woman. I could have known all along he was having an affair! Why didn't I see this! How could he do this!? I hate him! I hate his guts, I hate everything about him! I chuck my bag against my bedroom door and lock it shut. With a sigh I collapse backwards onto my bed...and that's how I fall asleep.

_I love you..._

"_I love you too." ...I am talking, who to? _

_Mr MacFarlane...Oh...he's the one person I want to see right now._

_I'm in his arms...I can feel myself falling, but not for long because now he's got me, he's caught me. _

_I am forever in his debt and he has me trapped. _

_I'm somewhere else though...somewhere different._

_I'm in a desert, a far away desert. Deserted and alone..._

_We are together in a house, a huge house in a desert, together..._

_Together..._

_Kidnapped...forever...with him...together...forever..._

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!_

"Argh!" I gasp, shooting up from my bed, covered in sweat, breathing heavily. Again? How many more nightmares like this am I going to really have? Ever since I met Mr MacFarlane I've found myself having these constant nightmares. I am not in the covers; I'm just in the same position as I was when I collapsed on my bed when I ran in. What time is it? I glance over at my bedside table where my clock is. 2:25am. I sit up and wipe the sweat off my forehead. I can hear whimpering from the room next door. My Mum and Dad's room. I walk over to my bedroom door and kick my school bag aside, unlocking the door. As I open it the whimpering seems much louder. My Mum and Dad's room is just next door to mine and that is where it seems to be coming from. I tip toe to their door and put my ear against the cold wood of the door, listening in quietly. The whimpering accelerates. It sounds like my Mum crying. I glance downstairs; it doesn't seem like Dad is about so I push down on the door handle and slowly push the door open. Mum's fragile, shaking body is trembling furiously on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her head laid on the pillow. Her sobbing and whimpering begins to accelerate into loud crying. "Mum?" I whisper. She sniffs and glances over her shoulder, her tear stained cheeks becoming visible, his saw, red eyes meeting mine. The sight of her makes my eyes water and I rush over to her, sitting on the bed beside her trembling body.

I wrap my arms around her to comfort her, hushing her. "Don't cry, Mum." I calm her, rubbing her back. "It's gonna be ok. I promise." I glance around her bedroom as I rub her back comfortingly. "Where's Dad?" I ask her softly. She sniffs and wipes her wet eyes. "Gone."

"Gone?"

"I chucked him out. He's out of our lives. For good!" She cries hysterically. "Shh..." I calm her, "Shh..."

_**KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

"Come in!"

"Hey, Sir." I greet him politely. "Hello, Gemma." He grins across the class room to me. I breathe and step over to him. He stands up from his chairs and walks a step closer to me. "I missed you." He whispers. I smile shyly, glancing down at the ground. I feel my smile fall into a frown and I sigh unhappily. He grasps my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "What's wrong?"

"My Dad..." I whisper, glancing over at the class room door just in case anyone is watching us. He notice's my concern and walks over to the class room door and locks it and pulls a blind over the window of the door. "Did you get in trouble yesterday?" I shake my head, "No." I say simply as he slips the key into his trouser pockets. "I didn't because...my Dad...he..."

"What?"

"Him and my Mum was fighting when I got home..." I trail off. "My Dad has been having an affair." Mr MacFarlane's face falls, surprised. "An affair?" He asks. I nod, "Yep." Sir slips his hands into his trouser pockets, his eyes fixed to the ground, unsure of what to say to me to make me feel better. I breathe out aloud and sit on top of the front row table in the class room. "It was horrible. My mum was throwing plates and everything. She's chucked him out." Then suddenly Mr MacFarlane is right in front of me, his face only inches from mine. I feel his finger tips graze my shoulders, both his hands trailing down my arms down to my wrists where he holds my hands in his. "Don't worry. I guess it's what father's are for." I nod, sighing. "Yeah...I guess." He grasps my chin and pulls my lips up to his, "Don't think about it." He breathes against my lips. I moan into his mouth as he hands run down my legs, grazing against my thighs. "Sir." I breathe against his lips, his tongue pushing into my mouth. I gasp and pull on his tie. His hand grasps mine as I tug onto his smart tie. He pulls away, my hand still on his tie with his hand placed over mine. "Sorry." I smile, pulling my hand away. He grins down at me and runs his thumb along my bottom lips. "You're so beautiful." His grin widens with his words. I laugh and push against his chest, "Don't be silly!" I giggle. He grabs my wrist and pulls my off the table, his lips brushing against my ear as he holds me against him. "You have no idea." His words make my insides turn to jelly and I suddenly feel like I can no longer stand. "What's your first name?" I ask. What's the sense in falling in love with your teacher and not being able to know their first name? He pulls away from me, holding me at arm's length then, staring me out. "Why do you ask that?"

"I like to know who I make out with." I say softly.

His eyebrow arches up in amusement. "Ok." He breathes.

"Ty."

"Ty?"

He nods, "Ty MacFarlane."

"Ok. I won't say anything."

"Good."

"Well Ty, I wasn't expecting that."

"What?" He asks.

"I wasn't expecting your name to be Ty. I thought it was gonna be something really dumb or posh."

"Posh!?" He laughs. I laugh with his in amusement. "Well you're a teacher...I just assumed it would have been something elegant and posh."

"Elegant and posh...nah...not my style." He grins mischievously and I grin back at him in. "You're the best cover teacher I have had." I whisper and lean up to kiss his beautiful lips. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waste. I open my mouth in invitation to him and his tongue slips in between my lips, making me gasp. He twists the pair of us around and pushes me against the wall, his hands lowering down to my legs. His fingers dig into my thigh, pulling my leg up to his waist. His lips lower to my temple, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to my neck. I can feel his soft scented lips kissing and sucking on my skin which causes me to breathe heavily in pleasure. I dig my fingers in his hair, locking him against me. His lips meet mine again, his tongue fighting with me. After a moment he pulls away, leaving the two of us gasping for air. He lets go of my leg and I straighten my skirt.

"Gemma...I should tell you..."

"Yeah?"

"I came to this school on purpose."

"What do you mean? Of course you did, you had to cover for Miss Carter."

"No. I volunteered willingly."

"What are you trying to say?" I make my way over to his desk, slipping the Geography work he had set me into my school bag.

"I volunteered deliberately so I could see you." He placed his hand over mine as I slipped the work into my bag. I glanced up at him then, confused. "I don't understand."

"I use to know you as a child. I knew you wasn't getting on very well with your family...I knew everything..." He trailed off. "I use to watch over you in a way. Till the beginning of this week, I heard your teacher had gone into Hospital so I earned my qualifications as a teacher and fought to earn the part to teach your class, only so I could see you."

"You, what?" I ask.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"You knew me as a child? You watched over me?"

"Yes." He nodded.

I rubbed my forehead and zipped up my bag. "So why did you really come to cover for Miss Carter? Why did you really come here?"

"To find you, Gemma. I want to be with you."

"I..."

"Please Gemma. I'm sorry, it was the only way I would get to see you! You have to believe me."

I considered it for a moment that looked him straight in the eye. "That's why you kissed me...that's why. That's why everything here, is why. The extra Geography classes...it all makes sense now." I murmur to myself. "You set it all up!" I accuse.

"Listen to me, Gem!-"

"It's Gemma!"

"Gemma. I love you. I always have. Please, don't you feel the same way? When you looked at me, the very first day I walked in. I knew you felt it too, the connection."

"How does that change this? What you've lied about? How you've set all of this up!?" I pointed out all the state and facts.

"You said it yourself, Gemma! Your family have never took real notice of you. Not really."

"When did I say that!?"

"When you was twelve. I bumped into you in the park. You was crying because your mother kept neglecting you." Then I remember. I gasp in shock and fall back into the wall. "The hoodie! It was you! You were the hoodie sitting under the slide in the park!"

He nods, "I'm sorry. But it's important that you know."

"So...all of this...everything. It's all so you could see me?" I ask for confirmation. He nods in reassurance. "Yes."

"Don't you love me, Gemma?" Ty asks. "Do you want us to be together? I can make that happen, you know."

"How?"

"Australia."

**~FLASHBACK~**

_A desert...deserted...alone... _

_**My dream! My dream!**_


	4. Run to freedom

"Australia?"

He gives me a slow nod, unsure of what reaction to expect from me. "I...I..." I stammer, suddenly very unsure about the whole situation. "What the hell are you talking about? I..."

"Gemma...I'm only here for two more weeks. Just two! After that, I will never be able to see you again! If we decide now, before I leave I can't take you with me!" He takes my hand in his, comfortingly soothing my palm between his fingertips. "To Australia?"  
"Yes. It's wonderful there. We can live there together, just you and me. Forever. No one will have to judge us!"

"I don't know..." I begin, "I hardly know you and you expect me to just run off with you...leave my whole life behind..."

"I can't. I can't do that to my mum. She's just lost my Dad. She'll have no one!" Ty hushes me and pulls me into a tight embrace, holding me in his warm, strong arms. "But...if it helps..." Ty begins. "...you don't have to say yes, and not straight away either."

"I don't know...I...give me three days at least, to decide."

"Very well."

"Please, Ty..." I whisper against his chest. I feel his hand begin to stroke my head softly, comforting me. "I love the way you say my name." He murmurs in my hair, bending down and nuzzling my neck. "I should go."

"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't want to keep your Mum waiting." Ty replies politely, letting me pull away from his embrace. I turn and grab my bag up from the floor, swinging it over my shoulder. I glance up at him for a split second, feeling a flush of guilt wash over me. Ty just stands there in his suit, looking smart as ever but with an unmatching frown portrayed on his beautiful tanned, skin, face. I reach up and stroke his cheek delicately with my thumb. His head tilts towards my palm that rests against his cheek, he clearly likes the contact and places his hand over mine, keeping my hand still on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow." I murmur, slowly pulling away from underneath his urgent palm. He nods and shoots me a forced smile, trying to prove he feels ok about the entire situation.

Once I am out of the classroom I catch the bus home, desperate to find out how my mum is coping. When I arrive at the house, I spot my Dad standing in the doorway, hugging me! What the hell!? I rush over to them and my Mum has a huge grin planted on his tear stained face. Her eyes meet mine and pulls away from Dad's arms. "Oh...Gem, darling!" She exclaims in surprise. I cross my arms over my chest showing my disapproval of their making up. Dad slowly turns to face me and he seems nervous, scared even. Yeah, he should be once he finds what I'm gonna do to him! "Brilliant news, Gem!" Mum squeals, wrapping her arms around Dad's neck. Dad's eyes never loose contact with mine as I glare at the two of them, angrily. "We've made up! We're back together!" Mum laughs as Dad squeezes his arms tightly around her. "What!? Why!?"

"Isn't it brilliant, Gem!?"

"No! It's the most worse news I've heard!"

"What?" Mum pulls away from Dad's arms, a concerned look covering her previously happy expression. "What's wrong, love?"

"_What's wrong!? What's wrong!?_ I hugged you while you cried your eyes out over him last night and today I come home to find the pair of you back together and you're asking me, _what's wrong_!?"

"Now, darling, calm down!" She begins.

"No! No, I won't! What happened to the other woman, eh!?"

Dad looks at me with terrified eyes then, afraid to say a word. "Yes, you! I'm talking to you! Where's your bit on the side!?"

"Gemma!" My Mum exclaims in shock at my attitude.

"No! I've had enough! You know what!? You can have him back! But, if he's coming back in, I am going out!" I shout in extreme anger and turn on my heels, running down the road. I suddenly felt a desperation to just get far away from them as possible. I could my Mum's frantic, panicking voice yelling from behind me, calling my name repeatedly in desperation. "_Gemma! Gemma, wait! Come back! Gemma, don't be silly! Come back! Please, sweetheart! Please!"_

I reach a completely unfamiliar road and continue to run and run, as far as I can. I no longer know where I am or where I am running to but as long as it is someone away from everyone who surrounds me, I suddenly don't care. "Aaargh!" I scream as I feel two arms grab me from out of an alley way on my left. "Let me go! Get off me!" I scream, kicking and punching the figure from behind me. The person who grips onto me immediately turns me around to face them and I suddenly don't feel scared anymore. Safe. I let out a relieved breath. Ty.

"What the hell are you doing, running around the streets at this time!?" He growls, gripping onto my arms as if his life depends on it. I suddenly burst out into tears right in front of him. Ty's angry expression falls into an extremely worried one as he pulls me into a warm hug. I cry hard into his chest, sobbing hysterically. I feel his nose nuzzle into my hair as he holds me in his arms. "What's happened?" He asks in a soft and trusting tone after a long moment of silence. I try to swallow my next lot of sobs so I can explain but my words fail me, "My...my-m-mum..." I choke. "Shh." He hushes me, stroking my head softly. "What about you're Mum? What happened?"

"She's mad up with m-my-d-dad...th-their...b-back t-together!" I sob harder and harder into his chest, my cries betraying me.

"It's ok. Calm down." He speaks in a soothing tone, repeatedly stroking my head. After a long minute of silence I pull away, looking up at him. My cheeks are without a doubt tear stained but I don't care. He knows me more than I must know myself so I give up trying to hide my upset. He place his hand on either side of my hide, holding me in place. His eyes are drinking me in, digging into my soul. "Say yes." He whispers, his eyes never loosing contact with mine. "What...?" I ask in confusion but then I realise what he means. Australia, I wonder what it would be like. Just us to in Australia, together, in a big house. Just the two of us. I struggled to imagine my future like that but somehow I loved the picture I received. Me and Ty standing in the centre of Australia, arms entwined with each others. Together, forever. No one around to judge us, not ever. I wouldn't have to worry about ever running back home, that would be my home, with him, for always, for good!

My mum and Dad probably wouldn't care. They've got each other, too wrapped up in themselves to possibly even notice my disappearance. I could vanish on the face of the earth and they wouldn't even notice! After a long moment of deep thought I give him a slow nod. I am lost for words but I somehow know my answer. "Say it, Gemma. Say it." He urges me on, shaking me by my shoulders. "Yes." I breathe. He let's out a breath of relief, like he's extremely exhausted, as if he's run a marathon. He finally let's go my shoulder and places his hands upon his knees, bending down in exhaustion. I collapsed back in a wall from behind me that closes the Alley way around the two of us. "God, Gemma. You do keep me waiting sometimes." He breathes, straightening himself up and brushing his hand through his blonde hair. "Sometimes!?" I exclaim in confusion. "When I said I use to watch over you, I wasn't kidding." His eyes are lost in a glare of warning.

"I take it you've never given up."

"Not on you, Gemma. No. Never."

"Well, at least someone has patience for me." I joke, breathing hard from my previous sobs.

Ty nods towards the road outside of the alley way where an old red car is pulled up along the curb. "We're leaving now!?"

Ty shrugs, "What have we got to lose?" A grin appears on his beautiful face. "Nothing, I guess." I mutter, almost to myself.

"Gemma?" He asks for my confirmation. A say nothing for a long minute. Just thinking it, over and over. "Gemma?" He repeats. Desperate for my response. "Yes. Let's go." I step back from the wall and he takes my hand in his, pulling me over to his car with a excited grin portrayed on his face. And that was the last I saw of my old life and only the first of many times I would be spending with him.

It was a incredibly long drive but all the same, so much fun. Running away with him was like the best. The best of anything else. Ty drove in silence as I sat beside him, just gazing up at him, at his beautiful, admirable face. I couldn't wait to arrive, to finally experience something new, something actually alive, something different from what I had always known. As we drove now and then Ty would flash me a wink or a gleaming grin that would that caused my heart to literally melt. Right now, sitting beside him in a car, alone, I had to try and fight the absolute urge to not jump into his arms and kiss him. A part of me was terrified of where this could lead, where my future would lay with him in the centre of nowhere, in Australia, away from everything I know, but all the same...it seemed utterly beautiful and undeniable. How could I resist? It was such an offer I could never imagine to pass. I had to go on with it; I had to say yes, before regret would completely shade me forever. How could I let a man like this, just slip through my fingers? He was beyond anything I could imagine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And before you start screaming, no, this adventure is not over! I still have much more to add! Gemma has finally runs away with her handsome teacher, Ty! Now what will the Australian desert have installed for them? You'll soon find out!


	5. Farewell and beyond

I fell asleep on our way to the airport, when we arrived Ty gave me a soft nudge to wake me up. "Mmm..." I groan, slowly opening my lids. "We're here, Gem'. We're at the airport." I lifted my head up from the car seat and looked out of the passenger's side, window. Ty climbs out of the car and walks around to the passengers side, where I sit and opens my door open for me. I slowly climb out with a tired groan escaping my lips. "Tired, are we Miss Toombs?" He closes the car door and takes my hand in his. He pulls me around the back of the car and I realise we have pulled up in front of an open river, just down the road I can see the airport. What is he doing? "Ty, why have we stopped by a river?" He opens up the back boot and pulls out some clothes and a wig with sun glasses. He doesn't answer me. He sets the clothes and wig with sunglasses on the floor and he starts pressing his palms against the back boot of the car, pushing it down the steep rocks that lead down into the water. "Give us a hand, will ya?" He grunted as he pushed it further down with all his strength. I wanted to ask why but just standing around questioning everything he done wasn't going to help. So without question I began to push, my palm setting next to his. Then with both our strength combining the car suddenly fell forward, racing down the rocks and tumbling down into the water. I stumbled forward as the car did, the force bringing me with it. I let out a panicked gasp as Ty caught me, pulling me back and into his arms. I let out a relieved breath and clung onto him. "Thanks." I murmur into his chest.

"Why did you do that?" He didn't answer me. "Ty, why did you push the car into the river? What's all that about?" He continued to ignore me and suddenly grabbed my hand in a rough grip, picking up the clothes and wig with sun glasses and began pulling me towards the open airport. He halted for a moment and pushed me behind a nearby building. He handed me the clothes and the wig that he had grabbed out from the car boot. "What's that for?" I ask. He hands it to me in a fast movement, "Quick, put it on." I begin to undress and he turns away, letting me have privacy. I slip on this green t-shirt and blue jeans on and place the wig onto my head, covering all my natural hair. The wig was blonde and I really didn't like it. "Ok. Ready." He turns back round to face me and slips the sunglasses on my face. "Ty, what are you doing?"

"We can't risk anyone recognising you." He explains simply and takes my hand in an extremely rough grip, pulling me around the building and towards the airport. Ty leads me into the Airport reception where Ty planned to get our passports checked in for Australia the only problem was...I didn't have mine with me! "Ty, wait!" I pull on his hand urgently. His eyes snapped round to me, studying me worryingly. "What's wrong!?" He exclaims in worry. "I...I...I don't have my passport!" I stammer. He rolls his eyes at me. What? Why isn't he worried, why isn't he telling me we should jump back in the car and fetch it or something!? Why is he taking it all as a big joke? "I'm serious! I haven't got my passport!" I tug on his hand repeatedly. He shakes his head and pulls two passports out of his jean pocket and holds them up to me. "Already prepared." He grins. Then, he shows me the picture of me on one of them. It's my passport, but how...how did he get hold of it? "How, did you get that? I swore it was packed away in my room! How..."

"When I say, I knew you as a child and I watched over you Gemma...I wasn't talking, I just watch you walk down the street..." He continues, "I mean...I literally WATCHED you...all the time."

I said nothing. He added, "Enough to know where you keep your passport."

"How did you get in my house!?" I asked, unsure of how I felt about what he had just told me. But Ty ignored me and immediately started tugging on my hand, pulling me to the reception desk. There's so much I want to ask him now, my curiosity boiling in my blood rapidly. The woman seemed quite baffled with a Ty, a man his age doing with a girl my age. She glanced at the two of us curiously but after a moment she just finally shot Ty a polite smile and let us through to check through and get onto the plane. Ty was very quick in his action, making his way swiftly through each step of the airport to make it our flight. We even made it past the security guards and the security checks! I could tell they all felt a twitch of suspicion but not one of them said anything, clearly shaking it off as a misunderstanding or something. I couldn't pin point why we hadn't been stopped as I would expected us to but at the same time I was glad. The sooner we were on that flight, the better. Ty flashed me a cheeky grin as we finally stepped onto the plane. He began looking around the flight, making sure there was nothing stopping us and in swift and quick strides he tugged me down the plane, quickly finding our seats. Luckily we found our seats easily and he sat me by the window and him on the other side. As we sat down, his eyes met mine and he reached over and kissed me delicately on my forehead. I pursed my lips, letting out a sharp breath of worry. He hushed me, stroking his thumb down my cheek. "It's alright. We'll be there before you know it." He whispered, his eyes staring deep into mine.

He reached out and removed my wig as he glanced around the plane, making sure no one was watching the two of us. He looked back towards me and removed the sun glasses as well, letting my hair fall gracefully down my shoulders. He smiled at me, looking grateful to see my natural self. "You're beautiful" he murmured, kissing my forehead and hiding the props between the two of us, behind our backs so no one would suspect anything.

The flight took off in a fast swift of movement, making me feel kinda dizzy at first but once we were in the air I began to feel myself settle a bit. I sat there, my hands tied into fists, my stomach swirling, my eyes squeezed shut. I had only been on a plane a few times when I was small. I didn't go on many holidays as my Mum and Dad were always too busy working. Ty noticed my anxiety from being on a plane, up in the air, off the ground. I heard him smirk and place his hands over my clenched fists and his lips brushing against my jaw. His breath hit my skin and the hairs on my skin stood up. His touch began to loosen me up and calm my panicked nerves. My stomach continued to swirl as he stroked my now loosened fist with his thumb. "Open your eyes, Gemma." He whispered into my ear. I fought to keep them shut but his voice was drawing my attention, making me WANT open my eyes, look at him, look anywhere. I calmly exhaled and slowly opened my eyes. His face was only inches from mine, our noses nearly touching. He kept his eyes in contact with mine as I felt his fingers dig into my hand, forcing my fists to loosen. I let him and he palm softly grazed mine, holding my hand in his. He smiled softly at me and murmured, "Look outside."

I turned my head and come face to face with the window. Oh my god. It was beautiful, all the clouds passing by, the sky lighting up in a contrasted blue. It was unreal, it reminded me of heaven a little. Was I in heaven? I already felt like I was dreaming enough to believe this had to be heaven! I heard Ty smirk when he heard a gasp escape my lips. I smiled to myself, happy to be here with him, gazing out to the beautiful view of the flowing clouds, swimming slowly in the sky. Then in that moment I feel Ty nuzzling his face into my neck. My breath hitches at the contact, my heart racing like mad. I swallow, nervous by the touch. I feel his lips slowly brush along my neck and kiss me there. My chest begins to heave like mad. I bite down on my lip, my stomach swirling with nerves. His lips continue to brush along my skin, up to my ear lobe where I feel a gust of breath blow against my skin. He's doing it on purpose. "Ty." I breath. I feel him smile against my skin. "I love the way you say my name." He kisses my neck again, causing my spine to arch. After a long second he pulls away. Part of me feels a sudden rush of disappointment, immediately missing his touch but my swirling nerves say different, anxious of the contact.

I fell asleep through the rest of the flight. As Ty said, I was there before I knew it. Everything he said always came down in trueness. Nor did he ever break a promise. The thought made me smile. I Ty's finger tips squeeze my upper arm very gently, causing my eye lids to slightly flutter. I opened my eyes fully, staring up into his. "We've arrived." He smiled simply. I smiled back in response and he unplugged my seat belt and helped me up. He quickly placed the wig and sunglasses back onto me. Discise me. We walked off of the plane and Ty pulled me towards car. Another car? This one was silver but seemed quite old. "You have two cars?"

"No, well...kinda. I travelled from Australia to England to cover as your teacher and bought a car when I arrived so I could use it to drive to the airport if you agreed to come."

"You travelled from Australia to England?"

"Yes. I stayed in Australia setting up the house for us."

"A house?" I questioned.

He nodded with an amused grin, "What, you think I was gonna make you a tent?" I laughed and shook my head, "No, it's just that, I dreamt we would be in a house in the middle of Australia."

"Maybe because you always know it was meant to be. Deep down Gemma, I'm sure you always knew."

"What do you mean?" I felt confusion wash over me.

"You just won't admit it to yourself." He walked around to the driver's side of the car.

"I'm sorry, Ty...but I find it hard to imagine. I mean...This is just...It's a shock." I replied, wrapping my arms around my body, hugging myself comfortingly. "So that's why you pushed the car into the river? So no one would find it?"

"If I hadn't Gem', they would have been able to track us."

"Right. But what if they find it."

He shook his head with a grin, "They won't, what's gonna cause them to dive into the river and look for a car?"

"Nothing I guess."

"There you go then." He replied and climbed into the car. "Coming?" He asked and I snapped into reality, quickly opening the passenger door and climbing in. Ty drove in an incredibly fast manner, eager to get to our destination. As I sat beside him in the passenger seat I began thinking, going through everything. I really hadn't given any of it much thought. My parents were no problem, they were too wrapped up in themselves most of the time they probably wouldn't even care but...my friends, Many, Joshua and Max? Guilt began to wash over me as I gave it some thought. It may be reasonable to abandon my parents but my friends are a different. They'll wonder where I am, the school will probably call the police once they realise a cover teacher has gone on the missing list and so has a 16 year student! It's kinda of a coincidence if they gave it some thought. I still had my school bag with me, so I could keep in contact through phone. Wait a minute! Saturday! I no! They're going to wonder where I am...and I promised! Oh god...I've really messed up...I've lost them...my friends...I've lost them all.


	6. Seeing the new

Sun, heat...boiling hot heat. Jeeze, I've never felt such heat in my life. We're coming to the centre of a far away desert, Australia we now sit within and Ty is seems peacefully content in his driving across the hot desert. I sit there in silence, awkwardness creeping up between the two of us, unknown what to say. How can I know what to say to start a conversation? I've know nothing about him yet he knows every bit of detail about me. Every time I thought about that, how he knows so much about, the thought just made me cringe. The thought of Ty, watching e every second, watching over me like an angle, creeped me out. I mean, what about the times I had walk around in just my underwear around the house? My cheeks flush pink as I think about it and Ty glances at me. "What are you thinking about?" He asks in a soft tone. I don't want to tell him so I ignore his question and ask him one of my own, "Have you been planning this?" At first his expression fills up with confusion but then he realises what I mean, "Yes."

"How long?" I ask again in a quick pace.

"Five years." He murmurs, his eyes are serious and his jaw has tightened.

"Why?"

"Why!?" He repeats my question, his eyes snapping down to mine. "Gemma, I did this to save you."

"Save me?"

"I watched your entire childhood...you was neglected and put aside your whole life."

"I guess that's true." I murmur to myself.

"It is." He snaps, turning his eyes back onto the road. "We're here." He sings, turning off the engine and quickly climbing out of the car. I look out of the window and notice we are parked just a few feet away from a huge, wide, wooden house. A huge house! I feel my mouth fall open in shock, it looked exactly what it did in my dream. I feel my legs tremble and Ty walks around to my side of the car and pulls open my door. "Ma'dam." He bows, trying to make me laugh. I let out a slight giggle and step out as he closes the door behind me.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting this to be..."

"What?"

"Well, so...homely." I let out a deep breath and he takes my hand in his, pulling me over to the front door of the house. "You've seen nothing yet." He grins.

We walk up a few steps before we reach the front door and Ty reaches out and pulls a key out to unlock it. With a quiet click, it unlocks and he gently pushes it open. "You first." He whispers into my ear, his lips brushing against my earlobe. I breath in deep and step in. The room I encounter as I step through seems like a front room, a living room sort of room. Ty confirms my guess and begins to explain, "This is the front room. As you can see." He murmurs, walking around me and looking over at another door. "That's the kitchen in there." He points over at the other door he is looking at as I gaze around the front room. He walks to another door and opens it, I'm utterly intrigued in his actions and it makes me walk over to him. The door opens with a luring creak, producing a long corridor from behind it. My eyes meet Ty's and he can tell I'm curious to what these three other doors in this long corridor may lead to. He begins to point out every door to me, "The first one on your left, that's just a cupboard. Storage and that. The second one a bit further down on your right, there, is the study room, books, films, music and all sorts in side. Then the last one at the end which is also on your left, next to the storage cupboard is the bathroom." I nod and smile in approval. He steps through the corridor and walks around a corner that turns off from the bathroom door. "Follow me."

I do as I am told and walk around the corner. Before I can question his movements around the house I come face to face with two doors, next to each other. "These are our rooms." His words come out in a whisper. "Your room." He points to the one on the left hand side, facing me. "My room." And then he points to the other door next to mine on my right, in front of him. Confusion clouds my mind, "Separate rooms?" He looks down at me, his eyes draining mine. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I say nothing, his eyes continue to drain mine, studying me carefully for a reaction. "Would you rather share?" He asks with a soft smile. A part of me bets he would love that, sleeping in the same bed. Oh boy, I bet he'd love it. As much as I loved him, I wasn't ready for anything like that yet. "No, I'm fine." He nods, his smiles falling into a more serious expression and his jaw tightens. I hope he's not disappointed. He turns away from the two doors and I follow him back down the corridor, leading back into the front room. "No TV?" I ask, eyeing the huge couch and two arm chairs.

He shrugs and then shakes his head, "No, I didn't think you'd want to watch it." He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. I shake my head, "No, no. It's fine. I just wondered, that's all. I'm not a big TV watcher anyway." He smiles but his eyes don't meet mine. He turns away from me and walks over to the door that he had previously told me is the kitchen. He pushes down on the handle and pushes it open. I stay frozen in the middle of the front room, wondering if I have caused any upsetment towards him because he suddenly seems very serious and tense. I follow him into the kitchen and he is standing in front of a sink, filling up a cup of water from the tap. He glances over his shoulder and catches me watching him. "Want a glass?" He asks, gesturing his glass of water at me. I give a small nod and walk over to his side. He reached over and grabs another glass from a cupboard on his right and hands it to me and I take it, holding it under the tap as it fills up with water. "How did you do all of this?" I ask him as I turn the tap off. Ty is leaning against the kitchen counter beside the sink where I now stand, gulping down his glass of water.

"Took some skill and improvisation but I got there in the end."

"How?" I push, my lips touching the rim of my glass. Ty sighs and gazes down at his glass of water, tipping it from side to side and watching the water dance inside of it. "I had to raise money to get everything and then I had to take few trips to the hardware stores and ect."

"How did you get the money?"

"Always so interested." He eyes me curiously with a crooked smile. I return it and he sighs, moving onto answering my question, "I got the money by..." His words failed him. He didn't seem sure how to explain it to me. I smirk, "Is it bad?" my words are jokingly meaning but when he eyes me in a 'yes, actually' way, I feel my legs tremble from underneath me. "It is?" I recheck on his reaction and he slowly nods, his eyes glaring at me. "I use to make people...happy."

"A clown?" My nose wrinkles at the image of him being one and it makes me giggle. He smirks and shakes his head, slowly frowning. "No. Not like that."

"Then what, then?"

He sighs and sets his glass on the rack next to the sink. "I amused people. I'd be their entertainment and dress up into characters at parties and night clubs."

"And do what?" I pushed, my lips parting slightly. He studied my reaction carefully and then continued. "I'd talk to them in a seductive sort of manner, I'd be sexy."

"Did you sleep with them?" I look away from him, scared what the answer would be. His voice comes urgently and desperately with a huge sudden. "No, not at all! I just...performed for them."

"And that's how you earned money?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

He shrugs, "Thirty quid. Depends."

"On what?"

"How satisfied my customers would be with my performance." He murmurs, studying my reaction carefully, again.

"Right." I nod, finally looking up at him. "Gemma?" His eyes are clouded with worry, "This doesn't change anything does it?" He asks. "It doesn't change your feelings for me...does it?"

I finally shake my head, "No." He breaths and steps closer to me, taking my hand in his, "I wouldn't want you to think I'm repulsive." He stares into my eyes. "I don't." I breath, my eyes staring back into his. "It's just a bit unexpected." I add and he smirks, gazing down at ours hands, entwining his fingers with mine. "Yeah. I suppose I don't seem the type to be capable of such, right?" He grins at me and I let out a soft laugh, "Yeah." I confirm, laughing.


	7. Thinking twice

After a few seconds our laughter began to die and his hand reached up to caress my cheek. My chest began to heave and my blood began to quicken. Every touch, every contact was so intoxicating. He slowly stepped towards me, his body pressing against mine and he brang his lips nearer to my skin, just lightly brushing along my jaw bone. I let out a sigh and he slowly brang his lips to mine, kissing me softly. I kissed him back with all my strength, my hands flying to his hair and tugging him harder against me. My mind was full of doubt about all of this but all my heart wanted was him. I was grieving for me of him and his touch. The back of my mind was filled with what my friends could be thinking or how worried my parents could be but As long as his lips were on me and his hands were caressing my body, I could only think of that. His hands slid down my hips, his fingers working circles on my sides. I breathed hard from his arousing. "I don't think I could every get tired of this." He breathed against my lips. I let out a giggle and wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing our foreheads together, our eyes staring into one another's. "Neither could I."

Later that night Ty prepared dinner. He done chicken on the bone, lettuce and made an effort to cook chips. He was quite rubbish at cooking so I helped him out with the chips. I smiled as I helped him out cooking dinner, his eyes occasionally glancing over at me, seeming to admire me or something. As I handed him the plates to put the food on I found him gazing at me as I reached out to grab them to pass them onto him. He suddenly snapped back into reality, trying to hide his gazing. I giggled once I turned away to finish off the chips and hand them to him. Once dinner was prepared the two of us walked into the front room and Ty served it out between us. Of course there was no TV to watch while we ate so instead we talked, we spoke about...well, everything. I asked Ty more about himself and he told me how he grew up, how he ran away from his father when he was a little boy and taught himself to survive in the wild on his own. "So, I take it that is why you're such an expert." I smiled, letting out a soft laugh. He grinned in response and nodded, "Yep. I guess you could put it like that."

The mood was alight with happiness and laughter between the both of us until my phone began ringing. I glanced down at my school back pack, the ringing sounding from inside it. I reached down and unzipped my bag and dug my hand inside it, pulling out my cell phone. I flipped it open and it flashed up, 'Mum calling' I sighed and just stared at it as the phone continued to ring. I could feel Ty's stare on me. "Who is it?" He asked. "My Mum." I murmured with a frown portraying on my face. "Ignore it, Gemma." He ordered, setting his plate down and making his way over to me. He sat down beside me, took the phone from my hand and denied the call. I sighed and laid back on the couch. Ty through the phone onto the floor and scooted along the couch closer to me and turned his body half way towards mine, leaning his face down to mine. "You're mine now." He whispered, his hand grasping my chin and pulling my face up, forcing me to look at him. My eyes stared into his and I breathed in a shaky breath. He could hear my nerves flying inside me and he brang his lips down to mine. His hands slid down to my thighs, pulling my towards him, giving himself easier access to my body. We continued to kiss, his lips deepening against mine. I reached up and grazed my finger tips from the top of his shoulder blades, gliding down his entire arm all the way to his wrist. I heard him let out an urgent growl against my lips in between how passionate kiss and his hands immediately grabbed on either side of my waist, grabbing my body and pressing me down onto the couch. His body hovered over mine on the couch, his hands soothing my body. I gasped at his passionate touch and his finger tips dug into my hair, running through it and my hair began to cascade around my face as he moved his finger tips through it gracefully. I moaned in pleasure from it and I felt a smile on his lips against mine as he continued kissing me.

I reached up and began to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, I wasn't sure if he would stop me or not but as I suspected...he didn't. As I began to unbutton his shirt, he began to pull on my school tie. I failed to suppress my upcoming giggle and bursted out in laughter against his eager lips. He pulled away and grinned down at me, my hands pausing at the fifth button on the shirt. He pulled his hands away from my tie and began undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt, as he did my cell phone started ringing again. Ty shut his eyes calmly and let out a frustrated groan. I giggled, holding my hand over my mouth. "I really did underestimate our parents." I laugh and he climbs off me, turning towards my cell phone that lays on the floor and he suddenly starts stamping on it. I gasp in shock and he peers over his shoulder, grinning evilly at me. With one final stamp the phone's ringing dies away and when I glance down at it lying on the floor I see the entire screen is splintered into millions of shattered pieces. A part of me is disappointed at Ty for breaking it as it was a birthday present from my Dad and I loved it but my heart couldn't care less, I was just grieving for Ty's love and my brain couldn't understand why.

Ty turned back towards me, ready to continue with what we started. My heart was eager but I suddenly felt a shield cloud over me and I began to hesitate at what was happening. What was happening? Was this all normal? I felt dirty, horrible...being a sixteen year old girl and going with a full grown man. What was I doing!? "No, No." I began squirming from underneath his urgent body and he gently began to pull away, his face full of surprise. "What's wrong?" He asked, shocked. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I-i...I'm sorry..." I began rubbing my forehead in stress. "I can't."

"Have I done something wrong? Was it the phone?"

"No...I just...I'm not ready." I battled to explain. Ty just hovered over me, looking at me in confusion. "You were totally into it a minute ago." He said in a cold hearted tone. Disappointed. "I know...I know...I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Let's just say, I had my thoughts flash before my mind." I murmur, pushing against him and he stood up, pushing off of me. I stand up from the couch and make my way over to the windows, pulling open the curtains to gaze out into the outside world.


	8. Feeling the beauty

"What did I do wrong, Gemma? Please tell me." He begs me, placing his hand upon my shoulder. I remember that he's now shirtless and I can feel his strong abs pressing against my back. I can't deny how good it feels but all the same I'm not up for intense just yet. As much as I love this man I can't fall in too deep with him. "Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong." I rub my eyes, sighing as I look out of the window out into the huge desert. "Then why?" He pushes, his chest pressing against me. I can feel his breath on my neck, his hands running down my arm. I breathe and squeeze my eyes shut. "I just don't feel ready. Not yet." I can feel his shadow hovering over me, his shirtless chest begging for my touch. "I need time." I add with a slight whisper in my tone. "I can wait. I'd wait forever if I have to." I bite my lip and I feel him nuzzle his face in my neck. "I love you." His voice muffles into my neck, making the nerves in my skin tingle. I smirk and the corners of my lips rise up, portraying a smile on my previously sad face. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's go bed." His voice is against my skin. I shiver at his words and he takes my hand in his. We walk across the front room and down the long corridor where we come face to face with the two separate rooms. He places a soft kiss on my forehead and opens my NEW bedroom door for me. I glance up at him for a second. He just smiles softly in response and I walk in. He steps in from behind me and for a second I feel a shade of worry collide in the pit of my stomach. "It's ok, I just want to show you where everything is." He explains, noticing the worry in my eyes. I smile and nod, granting him permission to walk further into the room. A chest of drawers and a wardrobe is inside the room. He's given me a double bed!? I look across the room, and there's large double bed in the middle of the room. "A double bed?" I ask. He just shrugs. "I wasn't sure if you'd rather a big bed or not." He walks over to the set of drawers and wardrobes and I follow. "I've provided all the clothes you'll need in the drawers. Tops, t-shirts, jeans, shorts, vests, socks..." He continues to name all the different types of clothes and then stops.

His eyes look down at the very bottom drawer but he doesn't open that one like he has done with the others. "Underwear." He murmurs, looking away almost shyly. I smirk and turn away, setting myself on the bed. He smiles at me and points at the wardrobe before he exits the room, "Oh, and in the wardrobe...there's just dresses in there." I nod, "Ok. Thank you." He turns and leaves, shutting the door behind him. I sigh and pulls back the covers on the bed, swinging my legs in and pulling the covers over me. I thought it would be roasting hot out here in Australia, but actually when it's night it gets quite cold. A lamp on the bedside table is still alight and I reach over to flick the switch and the light inside the lamp dies.

Next morning I woke up to the view of beautiful sunlight bursting through the huge window of my room, lighting up the walls in an amazing contrast. My mind felt a little groggy but my heart was warm to the feeling of the presence. I pushed back the covers and slid off the bed with a huff sound escaping my lips. I began to peer around the room, drinking in my surroundings. For a moment I wondered if I had dreamt it all up but turns out I was incredibly mistaken. I stood up, stretching my arms out with a huge yawn escaping my mouth and I made my way over to the wardrobe that Ty had provided me. I pulled open the doors, curious to see what types of dresses he had put in. When I peeked in I was actually amazed to see what dresses were inside. There was a short black one which look nice, sexy but a little too soon for someone my age to start wearing. I move on to the next one which was pink with white flowers on, a long summer dress with buttons at the back. No, not my colour or style. The third one was a pure with frills on the neck and sleeves, a little too thrumpy.

When I got to the fourth I knew right that moment it was just my style. It was a plain silky green dress, entirely made out of smooth silk. It wasn't sleeved, just had strap that hooked over the shoulder. It wasn't too long or too short. It was just right. I pulled it out and glanced quickly at the back of it. There was just a simple zip at the back which suited me just fine. When I walked over and laid it onto the bed I suddenly realised, I don't have a pair of shoes to match it. I began to walk around what was now my room, trying to search for some shoes that Ty may have put somewhere. When I had looked everywhere I gave up and went to the door. 'I'll ask him' I thought. I opened the door and stepped to my left, poking my head into Ty's room. He wasn't there. I quickly walked down the corridor and round the corridor, entering the front room. "Ty!? Are you here?"

There he was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He poked his head out from inside the kitchen, grinning widely at me. "Right here!"

I returned the grin, in that moment I couldn't resist the desire to kiss him and walked up to him, hooking my hand around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine. His lips were soft and delicate against mine. He deepened the kiss, his hand raising up to my neck, his thumb running softly along my jaw. After a minute I pulled away, sighing happily. He smiled down at me, our faces only inches apart. "You ok?" He asked, looking a little curious. I nodded, "Fantastic. I was wondering..."

"Mmm?" He hummed as he gazed down at my neck where his fingers lightly brushed against my flesh, sending shivers down my body. I inhaled from the sensation of his touch and continued, "...are there any shoes to go with those dresses?" His eyes met mine then and curiosity was written all over his face. "Err, yes. Why?"

"I wanted to wear one but I couldn't find any matching shoes." I admitted, looking down at the ground, the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I felt Ty's lips on my neck and kiss me there. "Anything for you, my Gemma." A slight giggle escaped my lips and Ty pulled away, "What colour, may I ask?" His eyes were intent on mine. "Green." I answered firmly. He nodded, making a move to step around me and down the corridor to where our rooms are. About two minutes later he came back with a green pair of high heel ankle strap shoes in his hands. "Would these go?" I gasped as my eyes gazed down at them, "Oh my god! They're perfect!" He handed them to me and I laid a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear and dashing out of the front room, vanishing down the corridor and right the corner into my room. I quickly shut my door and turned to the green dress that laid on the bed. I quickly undressed out of my PJ shorts and top and grabbed the dress, letting it slide off the hanger.

I stepped my feet into the dress and carefully pulled it up my body until it was fully on. I peered around for a mirror and lucky enough there was one next to the wardrobe just by the window. I breathed and rushed up to it, slightly turning my back towards it so I could see where the zip was and pull it up. Unfortunately, I couldn't reach all the way up the dress to pull up the zipper without breaking my arm. I gave up, the zip half way up. I turned towards the shoes that laid on the floor and slipped them both on. It felt weird wearing high heels, I hadn't worn them in ages. I had worn them a couple of times at birthday parties and weddings but my Dad didn't like me in them which I could understand but I thought they looked quite nice and so did my Mum but according to my Dad I had to walk around looking old fashionable and thrumpy. They were small, delicate, high heel ankle step ones. A pure green colour that matched the dress perfectly. I gazed at the dress portraying on my figure, my body. I smiled in happiness at how I looked until I look at my face. My hair! I must brush my hair! I rummaged through my school bag for my hair brush but sadly I had left it at home. I sighed and then began check the drawers in the side table by the bed where the lamp sat. In the middle draw there was a shiny looking black brush. I grinned and grabbed it.

Jeeze, Ty really knew how to provide for a girl. I ran back up to the mirror and began brushing my hair. As I began gliding the brush through my thick strands of brunette hair, I watched it fall down my shoulders afterwards, cascading around me. I dropped the brush over onto the bed and glanced back at the mirror, patting my hand on my hand, trying to smooth down my hair a bit. My hair softened a bit, looking a little less wild then what it did. I quickly turned to my bedroom door and dashed out into the corridor and turned to where Ty had said was the bathroom. I ran in and glanced over at what was the sink. I turned the hot tap on and quickly splashed my face with a little bit of water, afterwards, grabbing a towel and drying it off. Once I had freshened up and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of time I turned and slowly began to walked out of the bathroom, through the corridor and towards the front room. I was so happy how this dress had turned out to look on me but my heart was racing, worried what Ty would come of it. I had wondered what his thought had been when I even chose out those dresses to place into that wardrobe for me. Would he think I'd look sexy in them so it would be easy to part my legs for him? The thought disgust me so I just shook it off, not wanting to think about it.

Once I was in the front room, I could make out the noises from inside the kitchen that Ty was almost finished with cooking the breakfast. "Ty!" I called in a teasing and singing tone. A second passed and Ty slowly walked out of the kitchen his eyes meeting mine, grinning happily. "Hey, breakfast is-" He suddenly paused once his eyes saw the dress. "-ready." He finished, his hands falling numbly to his sides. His lips were parted as if he was about to drawl. "Oh my god. You look beautiful." He eventually spoke through a pained tone in his voice. He seemed so shocked it pained him and laughter escaped me. I pursed my lips into a thin line, my eyes on him carefully. My fingers knotted nervously, "Yeah, the only thing is...I can't do the zip all by myself."

He sucked in a deep breath and walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine. Once he was only inches away from me I slowly turned my back to him, revealing the uncompleted zip. I felt his breath on my neck as his hand ran up my back until he reached the zipper. I felt his hand pull it softly and carefully up until it stopped at the top. Once he had done it I felt his arms circle my waist and his lips press against my neck. "You look amazing." He whispered into my ear, the tone in his voice husky. "I'm glad you like it." I whispered back, bowing my head back into his shoulder. There seemed to be total silence then and that's when I noticed it. The radio was on in the kitchen. As I stood there in his arms I began to feel him swaying me body in a slow rhythm to slow romantic song that played on the radio. He began humming soothingly into my ear in time with the soft romantic music. I giggled softly as we continued to sway to the music. "You're good at dancing." I complemented him.

He chuckled, his lips pressing down on my neck. "Mmmm...maybe I should get you to dance with me at some point."

I immediately felt a rush of panic surge in my stomach and shook my head, revealing a soft laugh, "Oh no, I...err...I'm crap." He chuckled at that and whispered, "How do you know if you've never tried?"

What? How does he know?

"How do know?" I asked, my head still leaning against his shoulder, my body pressed against his chest. "I've watched you your whole life, remember? Not once, have you ever danced. Not even at those weddings or birthday parties you went to."

"It's just...embarrassing."

"It won't be once you get into it..." He said softly, laying butterfly kisses up my neck, "...trust me, it's really...soothing. You'll like it." He reassured me. When he song began to slowly die on the radio, I gently pulled away and his arms that circled my waist released me. I turned to face him, my eyes meeting his. "Please." He begged his eyes gentle. "Tonight. Dance with me, tonight. I'll teach you."

I thought for a long moment and released a heavy breath, "Ok." I eventually agreed and he leaned down, pecking me lightly on the lips.


	9. The mind of Ty

"Com'on, breakfast is ready." Ty prompts, taking my hand and tugging me into the kitchen. We settle down at the kitchen table and Ty provides the both of us with beans on toast. As I said before, Ty isn't the best cook but it wasn't at all that bad. As we began to dig in Ty caught me flashing a number of glances at him. "What?" He smiled, cutting his toast into smaller bits as I kept my eyes fixed on him. I tilted my head slightly, "I was wondering...what was you like as a kid?" He paused, mid movement of cutting up his toast. His eyes shot up to mine, meeting my gaze across the kitchen table. I gulped then, afraid of whatever reaction would come from him then. I thought he was going to show anger in his reaction but instead his jaw tightened and his blue orbs just glanced back down at his food. "Why do you ask that?" He asks softly, scooping a pile of beans onto his folk and into her mouth. I began to play with my food instead of finishing eating it. I just wanted to know more about him, what he did as a child, what school he went to, what his parents were like. "I'm just curious. I'd really like to know more about you."

He sucks in a sharp breath and places his folk down onto his plate. "Fine."

"I was born in the countryside, with my Mum and Dad. After I was born...my mum left. She couldn't handle bringing me up. So, instead...my Dad brought me up, he taught me everything I know." Ty began to tell. "..I was quite energetic as a kid, always fairly happy, delight, the usual...always so close to my mother...until she left..but I still carried on, the usual happy me as I always was...mostly an act to keep up the pretence of a normal life." He paused and sat back in his chair, taking in a deep breath. "One night my Dad was drunk and we had a...a argument. I decided on my own accord to leave and live a life of my own."

"How old was you then?" I asked, completely intrigued by his story. He answered quickly, knowing the exact. "Fifteen."

"Wow...that's...that's young."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I've never thought of it so innocently like that...but yes, I suppose it is." He smiled his charming, heart wrecking smile, "You see..." He then went on. "I've never known any different."

"So, was that the last you saw of your mum?"

Ty shook his head instantly, "No. I went on to building a life of my own, and just as I was progressing I received a letter. In my mother's handwriting. At first I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. The last time I had seen her was when I was six weeks old. I barely even remembered her face, although my Father had given me a picture of her when I once asked what she was like. I kept it. Always."

"What did the letter say?" I pushed further, eager for information. He was so mysterious and there was so much I didn't already know about him. Ty looked across the kitchen table to me then, as if his eyes were attempting to seek me out. "You want to know?" He asked, almost in surprise at my curiosity. I stared at him for a moment and nodded with a soft smile although inside I suddenly was unsure of what to expect in response.

Ty took in a deep breath and averted his gaze, "Well, in basic facts...it read..." He began squeezing his eyes shut almost as if he was in unbearable pain. "...she was sorry for leaving, and she regret it absolutely. She mentioned how she missed me terribly and wanted to see me again if I wished to meet her."

"Did you?"

Ty's eyes flashed open and all they read was hatred, love and anger. "Yes. And It was fucking pointless. I make the effort and she did fuck all to turn up! And you know what? When she finally did, I had already left and she apologised repeatedly!"

"So...that's it. You don't want anything to do with her?"

"No! I don't! Fuck all!" He averted his gaze and buried his face into his hands. His breath was coming fast and heavy. I just remained sat still at the table, frightened to move or do anything in case it may anger him further. After a long moment he pulled his head away from his hands that were now fisted into tight balls. He rubbed his head, his breathing beginning to slow down. "I'm sorry." He peered over at me across the table as if he was afraid he had scared me off, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't use that language...not in front of you. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, holding my hands up to him, "No, it's ok, really. I get it."

He exhaled and just gazed at me as if to admire me. The corners of his lips curved up in amusement, "Look at you. You're so beautiful." He commented. I bit my lip, feeling the blood rush up to my cheeks, my entire body tingle. He laughed and stood up from his chair, his stress and anger suddenly gone. I watched his movements as he walked around the kitchen table, stepping slowly towards me. All his eyes filled with were love, lust and care. Most of all though...kindness.

"Don't be embarrassed. You really are a work of Art. Such beauty."

"No. I'm not." I start to object. Ty instantly smirks and shakes his head as he holds out a hand out for me to take. "You are." He says as I reach out and take his hand, letting him tug me up from my chair and away from the kitchen table. "You're too nice, that's your problem."

"Problem?" He says in surprise and I find myself being pulled hard against his chest, our bodies pressing against each other. "I wouldn't call it a problem, I'd call it a compliment."

"Like I said, you are far too nice."

"I like being nice." He replied softly as I felt his hand glide down my back until he reached my waist, smoothing my flesh beneath his soft palms. He ducked his head and I gazed up at the ceiling, tilting my head back and giving him full access to my neck. I feel his lips graze along my neck, causing my breath to hitch. "Is it always like this?" I breathed. "What?" He breathed as I felt him bite my ear lobe, his teeth skimming down my neck. "Pleasant." I answered, almost breathless by the unbarable sensation of his lips all of my skin. "Mmmmm..." He hummed as he brough his lips back to my ear and kissing my temple. "Very. It's very pleasant here. Hot though."

"Have you always lived in the desert?" I asked, pulling away slightly, my eyes meeting his.

"Half my life has been here, preparing...for you, the other half, visiting England...to see you." As soon as I looked at him in the eyes I knew he meant it. I smiled and tugged on his arm, "Well, let me make up for all of that and you can decide what we do today."

His face instantly lit up at my words and he suddenly tugged on my arm, causing me to squeal. "Where are we going?"

"Outside. I want to show you something. Something special."

Ty pulled me out of the house, the hot sun catching my flesh immediately, causing my eyes to squint with a sudden. I held my free hand above my eyes, shading my sight so I could see where I was going. Ty began to tug me around the back the house where we came face to face with a big steep of rocks. He took no notice of them and pulled me passed them and we walked slowly down a small hill, leading to a small wooden shed. He glanced down at me, flashing me his charming smile as he used his free hand to pull out a shiny silver key out of his back jean pockets. He pushed the key into the keyhole of the shed door and slowly turned it, causing a click to announce and that we he pushed it open, letting it swing all the way, revealing all it's secrets inside.

Once I captured the glimpse of details and unbelievable, magical, colourful secrets inside, in the debts of darkness that made the world light up in so much beauty...I just gasped, amazement catching my breath away, taking my words out of my mouth and I lost my speech entirely. My eyes are now off Ty and just focused on that one moment, those one talents of colourful secrets of surprise and amazement, such impressive talent in such simple light that made it so extraordinary and just blaze in all one moment like a firework as if setting my soul alive. A soul I never knew existed. I could feel Ty's eyes on me, studying my reaction. When I glanced back at him and back at the unbelievable work that lay out freely before me just making my gasp, with such shock. "Did you do this?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Ty just nodded, a crooked smile on his face but uncertainly playing on his lips, unsure of what to expect of my response. "It's...it's..." I struggle, my jaw lack and my mouth open wide in shock. "It's just...amazing...so, so amazing! It's...beautiful!" I couldn't explain it enough, everything...everything about it was just unexplainable, it was as if it lit of my soul, sending my brain into the clouds, souring for imagination I never knew existed.

I slowly stepped in, wanting to be closer, wanting to be able to touch, to explore it features and colour and more imagination that probably laid inside Ty's made that had been put onto this wall of Art work. It was just amazing, indescribable. Absolutely stunning. Ty followed me in from behind, watching me carefully. I caught him biting his bottom lip nervously, hoping for something that I couldn't pin point what. I looked over at him as I stepped closer to this fine piece of Art. "Can I?" I asked, raising my hand up to the souring paint. Ty instantly nodded, "Go ahead. It is for you."

I looked back at the work and lightly grazed my finger tips along the smooth textures of colours, the yellow, the green, red, blue...souring with such emotion that I didn't even know existed. It was like it was this whole hidden world that had been hiding in Ty's mind for so long. I gazed at the Art work before me. He had painted different coloured buildings, and windows that were beheld in them were lit up in pink and yellow. The sky was a dark blue with different coloured stars scattered everywhere, not just the boring basic fact landscape as any other Artist, it showed fantasy, emtion and colour. The contrast lit it up entirely, revealing every inch of beauty. He even included the roads and river, a busy city. My city! My town! It was amazing, it was so wonderful, I didn't even recognise it. It's beauty unbearably stunning in so many ways. "Ty this is beautiful...how did you do this? When did you do this?" He shrugged as if it seemed barely anything to him. "It's just something I've been working on for a little while. I did it for you. I thought you might like it."

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing! I...I can't tell you how great this is, Ty! How do you do it?"

Again, he just shrugged, as if the whole thing was effortless to him. I shook my head, my mouth hanging open in such shocked, my hand lingering over the beautiful colours before me. "Why didn't you tell me you could paint?"

"It's not something I think of as an ability..." He tilted his head, looking at his work himself, unsure of what to say. "I didn't really think of it as a talent."

"You didn't think of it as a talent? Oh my god, Ty. How can you say that? It's unbelievable! Not many people are as gifted as this, ya know!"

My words lit his face up, raising his pride to the roof top. He smile and nodded, "Thank you, Gemma."

"When did you start painting?" I turned away from the painting, my eyes turning onto him.

"When I was seventeen. I just started doing it out of boredom."

"How do you get hold of the colours? I mean, the paints? A shop?" A ask, so intrigued in knowing how he comes about all of this

He shakes his head and chuckles, "Nope. I make them. I make the paints myself."

"Wow, Ty. Their...their so wonderful. The colours their selves, so eye catching and beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He responds and I feel his breath on my neck, my eyes back on the painting. "You managed to cover the entire wall!" I let out a slight giggle and he joins in. "Yeah, it was hard work."

"It looks it!"

"It was worth it though. Anything for you." He says, his voice muffled as his lips pressed against my temple, kissing me and beginning to leave a trail of butterfly kisses down my jaw to my neck, biting my ear lobe on the way. I giggle, biting my lip. "Like I said, you are too nice." I whisper, letting my eyes slip closer as he continues his work on my neck, kissing every inch of skin.


End file.
